The Multi Worlds
Species Overview Homeworld: Halkar Prime Home Galaxy: Pegasus Home System: Harrar Current Population: approximately 300 million Primary Language: Various Skin Tone: Human Major Planets: Halkar Prime, Halcyn, Halion Affiliation: Multi Worlds. Status: Alive Diplomatic Status Neutral History The Multi Worlds is a star system consisting of three habitable planets, one with a stargate. *Halkar Prime. main planet. holds the stargate. *Halcyn. secondary planet. expansion/mining planet *Halion. third planet. Mining planet The population of the multi worlds is made up of tens to hundreds of thousands of outcasts who seek their way in the galaxy. they range from unknown alien species and races from pre-lantean age, to travellers ditched on worlds due to overpopulation, and some genii. Many others have come from the less advanced worlds to find an escape from the danger of the wraith or were banned from their world. the Multi Worlds is thought to be founded way over 15000 years ago, when the wraith werent a threat, while worlds prospered and suffered from extreme criminality. one planet accepted a law allowing them to ditch the heavy criminals on an alien world. they were ditched on the first uninhabited world they came across, and many other planets followed. within a few years Halkar Prime was full of criminals, ranging from muggers and thieves to hackers and drug lords. many were eliminated, untill one gang rose to power quickly and founded the Multi Worlds, named after the many worlds they came from. slow progress was made, yet slowly but steadily, a nation formed. any who opposed them were eliminated, yet the bulk of these people united and left to found other nations. soon three nations stood tall, forming a tiangle around the gate, which was neutral terrain. wars followed, and the technology and knowledge brought from their homeworlds was put to use. over many decades eight Stargate Wars raged, and in these wars, many women, scientists and other usefull people were kidnapped from other worlds. villages were raided, and broken down and the materials shipped through the gate back to Halkan Prime. the gate wars were all about the same thing: control over the gate. eventually the mafia gained power in all three nations and slowly took over. eventually the three nations merged to one, and again, many people fled to colonize new land. over the course of 15000 years, all three planets were colonized. Halion was found to be a suitable mining planet. Halkan Prime had massive caves in which cities could reside. Halcyn was a military planet, and an expansion of Halkan civelisation. Defensive System the most notable defences in the Harrar system is the Project Dark Star. It is a large Massdriver capable of firing 1 RKV per second. bullets are accellerated to some .8c. power calculations made by the MWs estimate it can kill a hive in one shot. Survival the multi worlds has survived for all those years simply by hiding: its remote location, absence of any other habitable worlds nearby, a blackhole relatively close, and the subterranian caves and bunkers have ensured survival. the gate was reprogrammed by one of the best known hackers. his name was Aram, and he reprogrammed the multi worlds to be off the grid: only accessable by a type of wrist device with the programming nessecary to dial the gate. mostly the multi worlds is regarded as a myth, an organisation spread over many planets to escape the wraith, not in some idyllic place where the wraith wont find them. government The Multiworlds is led by a single President, elected for one decade of running. he can propose laws, change relations with other races, factions and planets, and can direct the millitary. The President is aided and watched by a Council. it is composed of six men: two from each planet in Harrar. they have to test laws and law proposals wether they violate the Constitutional law or contradict other laws. they also have the right to vote on law proposals. The council is aided by the Parliament. the Parliament has to pass the laws, can make law proposals, (but cant pass them without the Council), and has to ensure the Execution of those laws. The Millitary is responsible for law enforcement: Peacekeepers are millitary maintaining the order and enforcing the law. the severeness of the enforcement and millitary equipment depends on the zone: a poor zone will have better armed Peacekeepers. Millitary the Millitary is divided in three branches: Planetary Defence '''You have five seconds to surrender to the Multiworlds Law. ''-Motto'' This brance has control of its own fleet, primarly consisting out of the older ship classes after the successes of Project Avenger and Project Retaliator. they control the Project Dark Star, the weapon in orbit capable of blasting hives to pieces in a single shot(it is presumed to do so). they also have the entire Peacekeeper brance under control. Restricted to the Homesystem and Tradeplanets/routes. Gateforce Need Help? Ring us! ''-running joke, reffering to the ring shape of the Gate.'' The Gateforce is similar to our Stargate Program. They control the Gate, a large number of Gate personell, offworld striketeams, gate-capable vehicles, Fighters, Gatetanks, and have a number of Mission Ships at their disposal: mainly gunships and small ships if Offworld Retrieval is needed. like a combo of earth's Airforce and Army(as the Navy is obsolete). Spaceforce Blink and you miss the fireworks. ''-Multiworlds General Narath.'' The Spaceforce of the Multiworlds is the biggest brache: the Avenger and Retaliator classes are their only classes, but could blow both other Branches apart with ease. their ships are faster, better, stronger and more powerfull. especially because of their MAC, PAC and RKV weapons. Mainly for the Offensive protection of Trade, Tradeworlds, and for the offensive campaign against the wraith. Links Government:Multiworlds Timelines:Multiworlds Technology:Multiworlds Places:Multiworlds Ships:Multiworlds Return to: Gateworld AU Virtual Fleet Races